The invention concerns a tool unit which can be mounted to a handling unit, e.g. a robot, controlled NC shafts or the like, and which can be moved preferably in several planes to de-bur work-pieces made from plastic, rubber, aluminum, textiles (compositions), felt, wood, porcelain or other materials, with a tool guided along the contours of the work-piece, e.g. a de-burring cutter mounted, by means of a cutter support, to a support arm disposed for rotation about a central axis, and with an adjustable spring arrangement, disposed on each of the opposing sides of the support arm which can deflect the support arm in both directions through a predetermined angular or spring path to press onto the work-piece, and to return the tool unit and cutter head to its original position.
DE-GM 297 10 727.5 discloses a unit with a cutter head having a very limited pivoting range, wherein the cutter axis has a central bearing only, without end positioning or defined zero position, which does not permit radial movement of the cutter, and which cannot be adjusted to softer or harder materials so that only relatively large bores or recesses can be de-burred.
With plastic molded parts, the de-burring process usually has to be carried out directly after removal from the mold. However, the work-piece shrinks considerably within a relatively short cooling period, such that size changes due to shrinking have to be taken into consideration for de-burring and the cutter tool has to be positioned and guided in a correspondingly flexible fashion.
It is the purpose of the invention to further develop a tool unit cutter head of this type in such a fashion that it can be used in an increased plurality of applications with improved efficiency.